1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spacing sleeve.
More particularly, the invention relates to a spacing sleeve of the kind intended to be used when mounting an object at a certain distance in front of a wall or other similar supporting member by means of a screw of other similar fastening means extending through the spacing sleeve, and which comprises a tubular body, having two opposite bearing surfaces, located each at one end of the body, and holding means, connected to the body and located at one end thereof, for releasably holding the spacing sleeve to said object during the mounting of the latter.
2. Prior Art
A disadvantage of spacing sleeves of said kind, previously known, is that each individual spacing sleeve can be utilized only for mounting an object at a single predetermined distance from the supporting member, corresponding to the length of the spacing sleeve. However, within many fields of application of such spacing sleeves, it may be desirable to vary the distance between the object and the supporting member from case to case. By way of example, one such application field is the mounting of casings for eletric terminal blocks or other electric or electronic equipment, to which electric wires are to be drawn in through lead-in openings in rear wall portions of the casings, which for that purpose are mounted at the required distance in front of a building wall or other similar supporting member. The required mounting distance varies strongly in dependence upon the thickness and stiffness of said wires. In order to make it possible, in each separate case, to mount such an equipment casing at an appropriately selected distance, it has previously been necessary for an installer to have a large assortment of spacing sleeves of mutually different lengths at hand.